Part of Me
by ilovnickyj
Summary: Nick and Miley break up, but what will their relationship be like one year from then? Will Justin interfere? Will Niley ever be together again? If so, will they last? What will fame and life throw at them?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES.

-------------

Miley's POV

Nick and I were on stage performing our part of "We Got the Party" and we had just gotten into a fight before the concert. I looked over at him and he was playing his guitar and looking out into the crowd with such a serious look on his face. I felt like I really screwed up. We always fight and it gets tiring sometimes.

When the concert was over me and Nick went backstage and into Nick's dressing room. I sat on the couch that was in his dressing room and said, "the concert went great." He just nodded his head a little and I sighed. I looked at him and whispered, "what's happening to us?" He looked at me in a little shock but deep down, he was probably feeling the same way.

I got up from the couch and walks over to him and talked normally, "Nick, I don't know. Don't you think we fight way too much? I mean, when's the last time we had a nice conversation?" He didn't really know what to say. He just stood there looking at me for a few minutes. He finally got up the courage to say, "Maybe.." He paused and sighed and then continued, "Maybe we need a break.." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I whispered, "Yeah. Maybe we do.." A few tears fell from my eyes.

Nick's POV

I know this is hurting me just as much as I'm hurting her. This doesn't feel amazing, at all. But it has to happen. We always fight and I'm just sick of it. This tour is almost over and god only knows where we'll be when it does end. I don't think me or her can handle the distance. I reached out and wiped her tears away. I began to talk, "Mi, I love you. You know I do. But we can't keep fighting like this." I began to tear up myself and continued, "I promise this is only a break. But you and I both know this fighting is too much." She nodded her head as more tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes. It hurt me even more to see her so hurt. Tears fell from my eyes. I hugged her. She hugged back a little and pulled away and talked to me in a low voice, "I'm just gonna go in my dressing room.." I nodded my head and wiped my tears. She walked out and in way, I felt like my world just came crashing down. December 19, 2007...worst day of my life.

1 year later…

Miley and I started talking again. It was a little awkward at first but things are getting better. She's still her her crazy, talkative self. I always loved that about her. I've always loved everything about her and I always will love everything about her. I was getting ready to go pick her up and go to the Village Idiot. I was just finishing up. I thought I should call her to see if she was ready. I got out my phone and dialed Miley's number.

Miley's POV

My phone started to ring and it was "Hello Beautiful." That's how I knew it was Nick. A huge smile grew on my face and I answered, "hey, Nick." When I heard his voice my smile grew bigger. "Hey, Miles. You ready to go to the Village Idiot?" I answered, trying not to sound too eager, "Yup. Of course." I kinda blushed when I said 'of course'. I think that's a little too eager. I heard him chuckle on the other line. I smiled and said, "Nicholas, are you laughing at me?" He answered, "Uh…maybe?" He chuckled and continued, "Anyways, I'm gonna come and pick you up now. See you soon." He hung and up and so did I. I got a text from Justin as soon as I hung up.

_Hey, Miles. Do you wanna hang out? _

_-Justin_

I sighed a little. He knows about Nick and I hanging out a lot lately and he gets overly jealous sometimes. It gets annoying. I texted him back.

_I wish I could, Justin. But my sister is dragging me to the mall. Maybe later._

_-Miles_

I waited for him to text back. While I waited, I kept thinking and thinking. About both Justin and Nick. I realize that I still love Nick. But I don't want to hurt Justin and I really don't want him to get mad at me. He does have a temper. A very bad temper. I got another text from him and I snapped out of my thinking.

_Right… See you whenever you have time to hangout. Bye. Love you._

_-Justin_

I really didn't like it when he said he loves me and he knows that. I sighed and texted him back again.

_Justin, you know how I feel about the 'I love you's' I gotta go. I'll talk to you later._ _Bye._

_-Miley_

I heard a knock on the door. I was sitting in the living room. I got up and opened the door and I smiled and said, "Hey, Nick." I hugged him and then pulled away and stepped aside to let him in. He said in his cute and much deeper voice, "Thank you."

---------

A/N: This is my first story/ chapter. My other story is on Nileylovva's acount. Go check out her stories. They're great.

Please review? I'll make more chapters as long as I know you like it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES. -------------

Nick's POV

We just got to the Village Idiot and I honestly am very happy that I can hangout with Miley again. I thought she would be mad at me. I didn't think she would let me back in so easily. I'm not complaining, I'm just in a lot of shock and happiness here.

So we were sitting down trying to read the menus but we were talking at the same time. She asked me the first question that anybody would ask, "So how've you been?" I smiled just at her voice. And I already heard her voice the whole time I was in her house. And the whole time in the car. God I loved…love her voice.

"I've been good." I paused, "I missed you though." When I said that, that put a smile on her face. She said, "I missed you too, Nicholas. Very much." I laughed a little and said, "You know how I feel about you calling me Nicholas." She gave me that pouty look on her face and I caved and said, "Fine. But only because I can't resist that look." She giggled and said, "It's a gift. Don't be too upset." I smiled and just looked at her.

The waiter came up to us and asked us what we wanted. I just said I wanted a Diet Coke. As usual. Miley ordered a Coke. The waiter walked away and she looked at me. But she wasn't smiling so I got worried and asked her, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Miley's POV

I sighed. When Nick ordered Diet Coke, it reminded me of his diabetes. I looked at him with a serious face and asked him, "Your diabetes… Is everything okay with your diabetes? Are you handling them good? Do you need--" He interrupted me by saying, "Everything's okay, Miles. I'm taking care of the diabetes. Yes, there are days I have trouble, but it's only part of life. I'm okay." He smirked that smirk that I just love.

I smiled and said, "Fine. But if you ever need help, you know I'm always there for you." He smiled and nodded his head. Our drinks came and I took a sip of my Coke. He took a sip of his Diet Coke and asked me out of no where, "How are you and Justin?" I stopped smiling. Justin doesn't like Nick very much and I just…didn't feel any spark when I was with him. I sighed and answered, "He okay." Nick gave me a confused look and I knew he was going to start with the questions about Justin…

Nick's POV

By the look of Miley's face, it looks like things haven't been going so good with her and Justin. And personally, I didn't like this Justin guy. He never seemed to be happy with Miley and it doesn't look like he would treat her the right way. If I was him, I'd take care of Miley and care for her if I had her in my arms again. But that's not gonna happen for a while. I asked her, "What's going on with you and Justin?"

She sighed again and answered, "Nothing's going on." She paused and then mumbled the next part, "He's just…not a person that likes you very much."

I sighed. Wow. Justin Gaston doesn't like me. How will I ever survive? Yes I was being sarcastic. I said, "He doesn't have to like me. Just as long he doesn't convince you to not hangout with me anymore." She smiled at me and said, "He can never do that."

She paused and her smile faded and sigh and spoke again, "Nick, me and Justin… I don't know anymore. I don't have the feelings I used to have for him. He just…isn't the same as you used to be." She looked down. I was a little taken back that she was opening up to me like this. I asked, "Don't you love him?" She shook her head and spoke, "No. I don't love him. I thought I did. I even tried to love him and it just won't work."

I looked at her and said, "Miles, you should talk him." She shook her head and said, "No. Let's just change the subject now. I don't wanna talk about this, or him anymore." I sighed and nodded my head. She looked down and played with the glass in front of her. I just looked at her. Looking at her beautiful, long brown hair. She still has blond highlights. She still looks as beautiful as she did when we were dating.

The only difference is, she's more grown up. I love her more each time I look at her. She makes me happy and everyone knows it. My brothers, my parents, even the fans know it.

---------

We were standing on the porch of Miley's house. I just drove her home from the Village Idiot. She asked if I wanted to come in but I said I had to get up early tomorrow morning. Recording some songs for our new album. She was excited for us and that made us happier.

Miley's POV

I smiled and said to Nick, "I hope your doing good with the songs and your new album." He smiled and said, "Thanks, Miles. Who knows. Maybe you can be in this album too?" I smiled. He's just so sweet. God, I miss him so much. I spoke again, "Yeah. Maybe. I'll see you soon, Nick. Call me. Maybe tomorrow we can hangout or something."

He smiled and nodded his head. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and then pulled away. Just enough to look at me. I leaned in a little. He leaned in too. I broke the little space between our lips. His tongue glided against my bottom lip and I parted my lips. He stuck his tongue in my mouth. As soon as he did that I pulled away fast and said, "I…I have to go. I-I'll see you around." And with that, I ran inside.

Nick just…kissed me. I don't know what to think. My ex-boyfriend just kissed me knowing I don't have feelings for my original boyfriend. Was he trying to take advantage of me? I don't know to feel right now. I'm just really confused..

--------

A/N: Thanks for reviewing on my first chapter, guys! =) Please review on this. I'll update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

----------

Nick's POV

I was standing outside Miley's door. I can't believe what I just did. I _kissed_ her. I know I shouldn't have. She's with Justin and someone could've caught us. If Justin finds out, I'm dead and she might get into a fight with him. This was a mistake and all my fault.

The next day…

Miley's POV

I still feel confuse. I feel like, all the feelings that I had for Nick when we were dating, are coming back. Honestly, they never left but they're growing a lot bigger after that kiss. I was sitting in the living room and I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

I was kinda hoping it wasn't Nick. He's the last person I want to see right now. I got up from the couch and opened the door. I saw my very angry looking boyfriend standing in my door frame. I pushed it aside and faked a smile and said, "Hey, Justin!" I leaned up to kiss him but he backed away a little.

I gave him a confused look and asked him, "What's wrong? You seem mad." He took a deep breath and held up a magazine of me and Nick hugging. I thought I was going to see me and Nick kissing. Thank god I didn't. I looked up at Just and said, "Yeah. I'm hugging Nick. What's wrong with that?"

He shook his head and said, "You know how I feel about him Miley. He hurt you." I was getting a little annoyed. I spoke again, "He didn't hurt me, Justin. Yes he broke up with me. But it was with good reasoning. We both kept fighting. Why don't you like him, Justin? You never even gave him a chance." He walked inside my house and into the kitchen.

He threw the magazine on the table and looked at me and said, "You were hurt, Miley. Why would you want to hangout with him just to get hurt again? Maybe you shouldn't--" That was it. I may have been a little confused with my feelings for Nick but I don't like him talking about Nick like this. I interrupted him by saying, "Don't even go there, Justin. You can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to or hangout with. Nick is my best friend and nothing's going to change that."

Justin was getting more mad. I can see it in his eyes. He spoke again, "Fine. Get hurt again. But you're gonna tell me I was right." I started to get tears in my eyes. He was being a real jerk and I can't be around it anymore. I pointed to the door and whispered, "Please just leave.." He walked out without questioning and a few tears fell from my eyes.

A few days later…

Nick's POV

This is crazy. I haven't talked to Miley in four days. I've tried calling her a million times but she won't answer. Maybe I should go to her house. I got up and walked out of my room. I walked passed Joe's room and heard him talking to Camilla on the phone. Then I passed by Kevin's room and he had Danielle with him. She walked out and smiled at me and said, "Hey, Nick." I smiled a small smile and waved a little.

I could tell by the look on Danielle's face that she knew something was wrong. She asked, "You okay?" I sighed and answered, "No. Not really, Danny. I screwed up. Big time. " She asked something else, "What's going on? Girl trouble?" I chuckled. But not a happy chuckle. Yes. I was having quite a bit of girl trouble. I said, "Yeah. I'm having girl trouble. With the girl I love. But there's one problem. She's with someone else." I sighed and walked downstairs.

Danielle followed me completely confused. She followed me into the living room as I sat down and covered my face with my hands. She began to speak again, "What happened? Who's with someone else? Did something bad happen?" I shook my head and looked at her and said, "No. Nothing bad happened. Well, nothing bad to me. But may be bad for her boyfriend."

I paused and looked down then back up at Danielle and continued talking, "I…I kissed Miley. And you know that she's with Justin. And she hasn't said--" She interrupted me in the middle of my sentence, "Woah, woah, woah! You and Miley _kissed?_ Does Joe and Kevin know? Did you tell them? Oh my god. You guys should so get back together." She was smiling. She obviously blocked out right after I said Miley and I kissed. I sighed and continued speaking, "Danielle, did you not just hear me? Miley's with Justin. Which means she cheated on him and if this gets out, I'll be in trouble and Miley and Justin could get into a fight. I don't want Miley upset."

Danielle knew I was upset now. She said, "Nick, I think you should talk to her. Or maybe go see her." I nodded my head and said, "Yeah. I was just about to go to her house. She's not answering any of my calls." She smiled and said excitedly, "Woohoo! Go, Nick! You have to tell me what she says and what her reaction is." She got up and ran back upstairs and into Kevin's room.

I chuckled and yelled towards the stairs so Joe and Kevin could hear me, "I'm going out for a little while, guys! I'll be back later!" I heard Joe say his usual line, "See ya later, afro bro!" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house.

When I got to Miley's house, I just sat in my car in front of her house for a few minutes. I finally got out of my car and walked to her front door and I knocked on the door.

Miley's POV

I was sitting on my bed in my room. Thinking about Justin and Nick. They've all I've been thinking about. While I was in the middle of thinking I heard a knock on the door. I got off my bed and walked out of my room and downstairs. I opened the door and I saw Nick. My eyes widened a little bit. The first thing I could say was, "What are you doing here?" That was kinda stupid but it's the first thing that popped into my head.

He sighed and said, "I'm here because you won't answer any of my calls. I'm worried about you. I'm sorry I kissed you the other day. I shouldn't have done that knowing you're with Justin. And I--" I interrupted him, "Do you know what ended up in the magazine? Us hugging. I'm not mad. But what if it was the picture of us kissing?"

Right when I said that, I saw Justin standing behind Nick. Justin's face was raging with anger. Nick saw my face and looked behind him and his eyes widened. Just looked at Nick and then Miley and asked, "You _kissed_ this guy? You didn't even bother telling me a few days ago when we were talking about your little hug with him. I told you that you're go--" Nick interrupted him sounding a little mad, "Don't talk to her like that. She didn't do anything wrong." He stopped talking and sighed. He looked at me and said, "I'm gonna go, Miley. I'll see you later.." He walked back to his car, got in and drove away. I looked at Justin who was even more mad then before. This was gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

----------

Miley's POV

I couldn't look at Justin's face anymore. I was just so mad and staring at me. It made me uncomfortable. He finally spoke, "Miley, what are you doing?" I gave him a confused look. He continued speaking, "Why are you with me? You obviously love Nick. There are pictures of you hugging him. I find out you are kissing the guy. You always hangout with him. Why are you still with me?" I looked down trying to think of something to say.

He sighed and just stood there waiting for me to answer. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes and said, "You don't own me, Justin. I can hangout with him if I wanted to. And I must admit, I don't have the feelings I used to have for you. I can hangout with Nick if I want and I can hug him if I want. Maybe that kiss was a mistake but I liked it."

He shook his head and said, "Well, Miley. Let me make this easier on you. You don't have the feelings for me like you used to? Well let me make it easier for you. We're done. Are you happy now? You can go and run after Nick." He walked out of the house slamming the door. He always seems to do that when he comes over.

I was upset. I don't really know why. Maybe because Justin doesn't like Nick. Definitely not because Justin broke up with me. I'm glad he broke up with me. I sighed and I went upstairs to my room. I got my phone off my dresser and went through my contacts.

I scrolled down to Taylor and called her. She answered in less then a minute. She sounded hyper. I know how sensitive she is with love. Ever since the whole break up with Joe and her. "Hey, Miles!" I sighed and said, "Hey, Tay." She knew that I sounded upset. I knew she knew that because of the change in her voice. She asked me, "What's wrong, Miles? Did something happen?" I sighed again and said, "Oh, nothing. Just that Nick kissed me and I think all the feelings I used to have for him are coming back. Justin saw a picture of us hugging. He found out we kissed. He came over and broke up with me."

I know she's gonna become the big sister now. When I have love problems, she's always there. She said to me, "Oh my gosh. Miley, are you okay? Want me to come over?" I said, "Please come over. I'll explain everything when you come." She said quickly, "Okay. I'll be over there in a few minutes." I heard her hung up and I hung up too.

I waited for Taylor to come. She got here in less then 10 minutes. Thank god because I was on the verge of tears. I walked downstairs and opens the door. She stepped in my house right away and hugged me. I hugged back and a few tears fell from my eyes.

Taylor pulled away and looked at me. She said, "Tell me what happened?" I pulled her into the living room and sat on the couch. She sat next to me and I began to talk, "The other day me and Nick went to the Village Idiot. When he dropped me off at my house, he walked me to my front door. That was nice but then he hugged me. I was fine with that but then we kissed. About two days after that Justin came over with a magazine of a picture of me and Nick hugging in it. But then today Nick came over and he was asking me if I was mad at him about the kiss and I was about to say something but then Justin showed up behind him."

Taylor gasped a little and asked, "Is that how he broke up with you? In front of Nick?" I shook my head and continued talking, "He just looked really mad and him and Nick were about to start fighting. Nick was smart enough to stop and leave. Justin was just being a jerk when he broke up with me. As soon as he was done he walked out slamming the door."

Taylor frowned and hugged me and said, "It's okay, Miles. He may have broken up with you but who cares? You can find someone way better then him. You can even have Nick." I smiled a little. I said, "Nick is very protective of me…I wouldn't mind being with him again." Taylor looked at me and smiled. I just had a feeling she was going to talk to Nick. She pulled away from the hug and asked while smiling, "So how was the kiss?" I smiled bigger at the thought of the kiss. Where do I begin on how that kiss felt and all the memories it brought back?

-------

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, guys! I was looking for inspiration. The next one will be longer. Please review? Sorry again!


	5. Before The Storm

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

----------

Miley's POV

After about an hour and a half later when Taylor left me house, I went up to my room and walked over to my nightstand. I picked up my cell phone and went through my contacts. When I finally reached Nick's name a smile grew on my face. I pressed "send" on my phone and put the phone to my ear.

I waited while it rang and when he picked up and I heard his voice, I smiled bigger. I answered him, "Hey, Nick." He answered, "Hey, Miles. What's up?" I answered back, "Nothing. Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over? We can hang at my house or go out." I felt him smile while he answered, "Sure. I just have to get ready and then I'll be right over." I smiled and said, "Okay. See you then. Bye." I hung up with smile on my face.

Nick's POV

I hung up the phone with Miley with a big smile on my face. I got up from my bed and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then I walked back out of my room and got dressed in skinny jeans and a white buttoned up shirt and my converse. I know how much Miley likes my converse. I love making her happy. It's the best feeling in the world.

When I was done getting ready, I grabbed my car keys and ran downstairs and looked over at Joe, Kevin, and Frankie sitting on the couch playing video games. I said, "Guys, I'm gonna go over to Miley's for a little while." They nodded their head, barely paying any attention to me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house.

I got into my car looking in the mirror and checked my hair before I left. I started up the car and started driving to Miley's house. I was driving a little faster then usual. I was just…a little excited. When I got to Miley's house and parked in front of her house and got out of the car. I walked to her front door and knocked. I had a feeling she was waiting by the door because less then two seconds later the door opened. She smiled at me and I smiled right back at her. She pulled me into the house, closed the door and hugged me. I chuckled while hugging back and said, "Miss me?"

She pulled away just enough to look at me and said with a smile on her face, "Yes I missed you, Nicholas! And I'm sorry for getting mad at you about the kiss. And then Justin finding out and wanting to kill--" I interrupted her, "Please don't finish that sentence. I know he wants to kill me or hurt me but he can't. And it's okay. Don't worry about it." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and linked her arm in my arm and lead me up to her room. I followed her and she closed the door behind us when we got in the room. I sat on her bed and she sat next to me. I looked at her and said, "So remember when I said that maybe you and me can write a song and put it on the album?" She nodded her head and I continued talking, "Well the past few days on my free time I was working on a song. For us. And I thought maybe I would bring it here and you look at it and add anything you think should be there?"

She smiled bigger and said, "Sure. Where is it?" I stood up and got a paper out of my pocket. I sat back down, unfolded the paper and handed it over to her. She started to read it and she was smiling big while she read it. I just watched her read the song and I smiled bigger looking at her beautiful long brown hair. My eyes traveled down to her beautiful face then down her long legs. I was almost tempted to reach out and just run my finger through her hair. It would feel so right to me. But to her….I'm not sure.

When she finished, she looked at me with a smile on her face and said, "This is a really good song. But hold on. I'm going to help you with a few things." She got up and walked into the kitchen with the paper. She came back into the living room with a pen and a book to lean on while she writes. She looked at me and said, "You could watch TV or something. This could take a while." She giggled and I smiled big. She sat next to me again and I turned on the TV.

A hour and a half later…

I looked over at Miley. She looked up at me and smiled and said, "I think I'm done." She looked back at the paper and then back at me again and continued talking, "Yup. I'm done writing _our_ song." She giggled and I smiled and said, "Can I see it?" She nodded and handed me the paper. I read the song and looked at her. I said, "I think I have an idea for the title." She said, "Me too!" We both said at the same time 'Before the Storm'.

---------

A/N: Sorry if I'm slow with putting the stories, up guys. School started and my stupid teachers give me soooo much homework. But I hope you liked this chapter! Review?!?!?!?!


	6. We're Perfect Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

----------

Miley's POV

About an hour later after me and Nick just sat there talking, I got up from the couch and said, "We should practice singing the song." I paused and continued talking, "Oh! Did you think of a tone for the song? 'Cause I think I have an idea. I'll sing the first verse to show you." I sat down again and got the song paper and then pen and wrote down the parts I would be singing and the parts Nick would be singing.

I got up again, handed him the paper and said, "I'm gonna go get my guitar. I'll tune it up and then I'll show you how I want you to play it, kay?" He nodded his head and I ran up to my room, grabbed my guitar and ran back down to the living room. I sat down on the couch and put the guitar on my lap and tuned it. I looked at him and said, "Okay. This is how I want you to play." I started strumming the music on the guitar. It was any too fast and it wasn't too slow.

I looked at Nick while I played and he smiled at me. I smiled back and stopped playing. I handed him the guitar and he got in the position to start playing. I took the paper back and as soon as he started playing, he sang his small part,

"Yeah,"

Then me…

"Woah.

I know this isn't What I wanted

I never thought it'd come this far

Just thinking back to where we started

And how we lost all that we are."

Then he sang his verse,

"We were young and times were

Easy But I could see it's not the same

I'm standin' here but you don't

See me I'd give it all for that

To change And I don't want, to

Lose her Don't wanna let her go"

Me.

"Standin' out in the rain Need to

Know if it's over Cause I will

Leave you alone"

Nick.

"I'm flooded with all this pain Knowin'

That I'll never hold her, like I did

Before the storm Yeah, before the storm

With every strike of lightning"

Me.

"Comes a memory that lasts"

Both of us.

"And not a word is left unspoken"

Nick.

"As the thunder starts to crash"

Me again.

"Maybe I should give up….

Standin' out in the rain

Need to know if it's over

'Cause I will leave you alone"

Nick again.

"I'm flooded with all this pain

Knowin' That I'll never hold her

Like I did before The storm…"

Me.

"Trying to keep, the lights for goin' out

And the clouds are rippin' out my broken heart

They always say, that a heart is not a home

Without the one…who gets you though…the Storm."

Both of us.

"Standin' out in the rain

Knowing that it's Really over

Please don't leave me alone

"I'm flooded with all this pain

Knowin' that I'll never hold ya

Like I did before the storm, the storm

Like I did, before…the storm…"

We were both a little out of breath by the time we bother finished singing. I looked over at Nick and smiled. He smiled back at me and said, "I honestly think that's going to be our hit song." I giggled and nodded my head.

Nick's POV

Wow. I can't believe this is happening. I just sang a song with Miley about our break up. And I'm going to put it in the album. I looked at Miley and said, "Your voice was amazing." She blushed a little and that made me smile bigger. She said back to me, "Our voices were amazing." If I only had a recorder when she said that. She's right. Our voices are great together. We're great together. I seriously can't see myself with anyone but Miley. I mean, she's amazing. She's perfect, she's beautiful.

I don't know why I ever dated Selena. I mean, nothing against her or anything. She's a great friend. But every time I would hug her. Or even kiss her, I would imagine her as Miley. That's the thing. It was always Miley. She's the one I wanna marry. She's the one I wanna grow old with. She's always been there. She's the one…

My thoughts were interrupted by Miley talking to me, "All that singing made me thirsty. Want anything, Nick?" I looked at her and said, "You stay. I'll get them." I smiled and got up and asked her, "What do you want to drink?" She smiled and said, "Coke please." I nodded my head, winked at her and walked into the kitchen. I got out two glasses and I walked over to her refrigerator and opened the freezer. I got out ice and put ice into both glasses. I put the ice back and closed the freezer. Then I went into the fridge and gout out a bottle of diet coke and coke. I poured the coke in one glass and the diet coke in another. I put the bottles back in the fridge.

I walked back into the living room and handed Miley her glass and sat down on the couch and took a sip of my diet coke. She took a sip of her coke and put it on the coffee table. She looked at me and said, "Thanks for coming over today, Nicky." I looked at her and a big smile grew on my face and I questioned her, "Nicky?" She giggled, nodded her head and said, "I missed calling you that so much. And I missed how even though it annoyed you so much, you let me you it anyway. I missed a lot of things about you, Nicky."

I just looked at her, smiling big for a few minutes. Then I leaned in. This time I am hoping I was doing the right thing. She leaned in too. I broke the space between our lips. She kissed me back and I put my soda down on the coffee table, making sure not to break the kiss. She moved a little closer to me. I cupped her face into my hands and glided my tongue across her bottom lip. She parted her lip. I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. She rubbed her tongue softly against mine. That's when I knew this was the kiss that is right. She put her hands on my shoulder and I softly stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. Our tongues twirling around each other gave me chills.

After about 5 minutes we pulled away. Both of us were breathing heavy. Miley smiled at me and said, "I promise not to get mad at you this time." I chuckled a little and leaned my head back on the couch and said, "On the bright side, you're not with Justin this time." She giggled and I looked at her. She's most definitely the one. She's the girl of my dreams. She is in my future and she's going to be there until the day I die. I would do anything for her. I would risk my life for her. I can't see my life without her. I'm strongly hoping she feels the same way for me. But even if she doesn't, I know my feelings for her will never change.

---------

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter!! Nileyness!!! A lot of you are asking for that. So…there ya go. lol. Review? Please? It's the weekend so I'm gonna write as much as I possibly can. It was 2:30 in the morning while I write this for you guys so PLEASE REVIEW?? Okay, okay. Done with the sob story. lol.


	7. Reconnecting

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

----------

Miley's POV

It's been 2 hours and Nick is still here. I love how we both can just talk to each other for hours and time goes by so fast. He's the most amazing person. If I asked him to stay with me tonight at my house, he probably would. And earlier when he kissed me, it was just…perfect. I still felt that spark that I felt when we were still dating. I knew that I was going to Georgia soon, so I didn't wanna get into a relationship with him again just so he can find out that I'm leaving for Georgia.

I have to tell them now. It's now or never. I looked at Nick and he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back a little and then he asked me with concern in his voice, "What's wrong, Miles?" I sighed a little and said, "Nick, I think I should tell you this now." He gave me a confused and concerned look and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything you okay?" I nodded and said, "Everything's fine. It's just…" I paused, sighed and continued talking, "It's just. I'm going to Georgia soon."

I looked at him and he didn't look happy. But he wasn't mad either. He was upset. I started talking again, "Please don't be upset. I don't wanna go either but I have to. I really wish I didn't have to." He looked at me and smiled a little and said, "I understand. I mean, I am going on tour soon so it wouldn't really make a difference. But I hope you know that I'm gonna text you all the time. You might even get sick of me." He has such cute ways of lightening up the mood.

I giggled and said, "It's not possible for me to get sick of you, Nicholas. Definitely not possible." He smiled and kissed my cheek really fast and said, "Sorry. It was there. I had to." I giggled and ruffled his hair. He whined and said, "You know I don't like that." I smiled and said, "That would be why I do it." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

Nick's POV

I don't know how many times I can say this. But I'm just so happy to be hanging out with Miley. And being able to kiss her cheek without it being awkward is an amazing feeling. It sucks knowing she has to go to Georgia. So we can't even be together again. God, I love her so much. I wish we could just be together with no interruptions. Having paparazzi all over us all the time is so annoying. Well, whatever. Spending time alone with her here, catching up, and just talking is a lot better then going out. I looked at her, smiled and asked, "Remember our song?" She looked at me and smiled big and said, "Of course I remember our song." I smiled; grabbed her guitar and started playing it and started singing,

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
Miley (Miley, Miley)  
Talkin' 'bout Miley (Miley).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
Miley (Miley, Miley)  
Talkin' 'bout Miley (Miley).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
Miley (Miley, Miley)  
Talkin' 'bout Miley (Miley).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with Miley.  
I've even got the month of May  
with Miley"

When I finished singing Miley was smiling and I smiled back at her. I put the guitar down and asked, "So? What do you think? Am I still good at singing it?" She smiled bigger and said, "Are you kidding me? You're amazing. I love it when you sing that song." I smiled and said, "I'm not amazing as you. No one is." She smiled and rolled her eyes and said, "You sweetness is so cheesy." I laughed a little and said, "You love my cheesiness." She laughed and said, "Yes. Yes I do." And she kept talking but while she was talking I was just listening to her amazing voice and every time she would giggle or laugh I would smile bigger. She's so cute when she gets into the conversation. Okay, okay. I'm gonna pay attention to what she's saying now.

Miley was still talking, "But anyways, how's Joe and Kevin? I miss them and their silliness." She giggled. I smiled bigger at that adorable giggle and said, "They're at home. I think Joe invited Camilla over and Kevin of course has Danielle over." She smiled and said, "Gosh. When is Kevin gonna propose to her? It needs to happen. He's so in love with her. It's so adorable." She smiled bigger while she was talking. I smiled and said, "Come on. Let's go to my house." I got off the couch and held my hand out for her to take. She took my hand and got up. I walked to her front door and walked out with her. She looked down at our hands while we were walking to my car and smiled. I let go of her hand and opened the door for her. She smiled and said, "Thank you." And she got into the car.

When we got to my house, I got out of the car before Miley could. I walked to the other side and opened the door for her. She smiled at me as she got out of the car. I smiled back and closed the door. I took her hand and walked into my house with her. I yelled towards the stairs, "Joe, Kev, Miley's here!" Almost two seconds later, Joe and Kevin were running down the stairs and yelling, "Miley's here! They made up! Nick's not gonna pout anymore!" They tackled Miley with hugs and she was giggling and hugging back. I was blushing a little about what they said. I'll kill them for that later. After I drop Miley off at him. But for now, we're just gonna have fun.

---------

A/N: Hope you guys like this one. Sorry it's so short. Being in school again isn't the greatest and I get a lot of homework.  It stinks. lmao. Anyways, please review?? OH! And with Nick a happy birthday!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICK! WE LOVE YOU!!!


	8. Even the family misses her

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

----------

Nick's POV

I was standing there…embarrassed obviously. Miley looked up at me, smiled and said, "Don't worry, Nick. I was upset too when we weren't talking." I smiled and said, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get Frankie." She nodded her head and I walked upstairs while Kevin, Joe, and the love of my life continued talking. When I got to Frankie's room, I knocked and walked in without him saying anything. I saw him on the house phone and then I heard him say Noah's name. My little brother was on the phone with Miley's sister. Miley will get a kick out of this.

I smiled and cleared my throat. Frankie turned around fast and said into the phone, "Uhm…I uh…I have to go uh…Tom. I'll call you back." And he hung up really fast. I chuckled and said, "It's okay, Frank. I know you were on the phone with Noah. I won't tell anyone." I love being good at lying. Frankie is so easy to fool. Frankie rolled his eyes. I laughed and said, "Miley's downstairs if you wanna see her. I think she really wants to see you."

Frankie gasped and yelled, "Miley!!" He got up fast and ran downstairs. I laughed again and followed him downstairs. I looked at Miley and Frankie. Frankie was talking up a storm about how much he missed him and she was giggling and talking too. I couldn't really tell what they were saying. I got too distracted by her beauty.

---------

A few hours later we were sitting in the kitchen, eating a snack. Miley had no where to sit when we got in there because everyone took a chair so I let her sit on my lap. Not that I'm complaining. I missed her sitting on my lap. She turned to me while eating an apple and said, "Nick, I have to get home soon. It's getting kinda late and I have an early day tomorrow." I nodded my head and said, "Yeah we do too. I'll drive you home." She got off my lap and I got up from the chair and looked at Joe and Kevin who looked like they were about to pass out on the table.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Guys I'm gonna take Miley home. I'll be back in a little" They popped their heads up with their eyes closed and Kevin mumbled, "Kay. See ya later, Miles." Then Joe mumbled, "We'd hug you but…well I'm too lazy."

I rolled my eyes again, took Miley's hand and walked outside and over to my car with her. I opened the door for her. She smiled and got in. I smiled and got in too. I drove her home and when we got to her house, I got out before she could and opened the door for her. She smiled and got out and said, "Thank you." I smiled and took her hand and walked to the front door with her. She looked at me and said, "I'll call you tomorrow and see if we have time to hangout. Ya know…before I go to Georgia we have to spend a lot of time together."

She frowned while talking. I hugged her and said, "Don't worry about it, Mi. I'm gonna call you and text you everyday. You're goona get sick of me." She smiled a little and pulled away just enough to look at me and said, "That's not possible. It will never be possible." I smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "Alright. I gotta go now, Miles. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She nodded her head and kissed my cheek and walked into her house. I smiled and walked back to my car, got in and drove away.

---------

OMG!! So. Sorry. For not updating!!! I've been really busy with homework and I've been punished 2 times already. It's sad. But oh well. I'm gonna try updating faster. Hopefully you liked this chapter…even though it's short. Review? Thanks!


	9. Update and help?

Alright guys. This is just to say it's gonna take me a while before I get the next chapter out. I've been really busy with hanging out with friends, concerts, and then of course school. And not to mention, I've been really lazy. And every time I go to write, I don't have any ideas. So from the last chapter if it's no trouble for you guys, do you think you can give me some suggestions? I could really use them.

I hope you guys don't think I'm not writing on purpose. I'm not. I should've thought about writing wayyyyy before I even started high school.*sigh* So hard. But, yeah. So please help me with what I get do for the next chapter. Thanks, guys. Hopefully you understand. J


	10. Another update Sorry! :

This is another update on my fan fiction. I've been really busy. One, school….homework. So, so, SO much homework. I've been getting ideas. Well…not that much bit I do have ideas. When I come on the computer, it's for homework. I try writing it but I don't know. I'm not gonna stop writing I'm just telling you guys. Please, please, please don't stop reading my fan fiction. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Again, I'm really, really sorry. L


	11. Who are you?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

----------

Nick's POV

I was sitting in my room texting Miley. In the middle of a text, I heard a knock on my door. I looked up from my phone and said, "Come in." The door opened and Kevin was standing there. I said to him, "One sec." I told Miley I would be right back and then I put my phone in my pocket. I looked up at Kevin and said, "What's up?" Kevin sat on my bed and said, "I was thinking of asking Danielle to marry me." I smiled and said, "Well, it's about time, dude. You and Danielle are perfect together. How are you going to ask her?"

Kevin sighed and said, "That's the problem. I have no idea how and where to ask her. She it be at night? During the day? And what if she says no? What if I waste my time buy--" I interrupted him by saying, "Kev, the first thing to do, is you have to calm down. Danielle loves you. She's going to say yes. Don't worry about that. Now, as for the place. Well, first of all. You should take her to her favorite restaurant. But it can't be a little cheap restaurant. It has to be romantic. Then after dinner, you take her to the beach." Kevin nodded his head and said, "Yeah. That's a good idea. I should set up candles all over." I said, "Yeah. And when you get rose pedals and put them in a heard. She's going to love all of this mad, mad. Don't worry about it."

I saw in Kevin's eyes he felt so much better. Then I said jokingly to him, "Calm down, man. You're not even 22 and you're getting worried lines on your forehead." I smirked as he glared me. He faked a laugh and said to me, "Go back to texting Miley, Nicholas." I laughed and said, "Well, at least I know what I'm doing when I ask her to marry me." Kevin looked at me so fast, I thought his head was going to spin around. I laughed and said, "Dude, calm down. I'm not asking her now. I'm talking about when we're older. Like I said before, Kev. Your worry lines are coming way too soon for your age."

Kevin glared at me and got up. He looked at me and said, "You're mean." And he stomped out of my room dramatically. I laughed and picked up my phone. I texted Miley.

_Sorry about that. Kevin had to talk to me about something. I'm back now. :]_

_-Nicky_

I waited a few minutes and then I got Miley's text. She always did text fast. I looked at the text and read it.

_Ohh. And what did Kevin waaaant? He's interrupting Miley and Nicky time. :[_

_-Milerz_

I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes. I texted to her.

_Oh calm down, Miles. We have us time everyday. And it's only 12:00 a.m. Come over? I miss you. :[_

_-Nicky_

I smiled as I thought about how she would blush a tiny bit at what I said. Every little cute thing I say, she blushes. It's so adorable. I got her text.

_Hmm. I don't know. I'll have to think about that one. Hehe. Sure. I'll come over in a few minutes. I just have shower and get read. See you soon. _

-_Mi_

I smiled and didn't bother texting back. I know she would be getting ready the minute she saw that her text was sent to my phone. Who am I to say anything? The minute I got that text I was up getting ready. I smiled to myself.

Miley's POV

As soon as the text sent I got up and ran into the bathroom. I remember how excited he always made me feel. I still get that feeling everytime he asks me to come over, when he hugs me, when I look at his adorable brown eyes. Sometimes I actually feel like I'm still with him. But anyways, I took a quick shower and I walked back out into my room wrapped in a towel. I walked over to my closet and got out some of my clothes. I got stressed in black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and my black flats. The plaid shirt wasn't even mine. I took it from Nick. He knows how much I love his shirts. He just doesn't know I took it.

I giggled to myself and walked over to my bed. I picked up my phone and I sent a quick text to Nick.

_Ya know, Nicholas. Your plaid shirt looks very good on me. Just thought I'd share. :] Hehe._

_-Mi_

I giggled to myself again and walked in the bathroom. I straightened my hair quickly. Then I put on my favorite dark eye shadow, a little bit of eyeliner, and lip gloss. I got up and grabbed my sweater and my phone. I walked out of my room and walked in Brandi's room. I looked at her and said, "I'm going to Nick's house. I'll be back in a little while." Brandi looked up from her phone and said, "Be safe." Miley blushed and rolled her eyes as she walked out of her room. She looked at her phone and called Nick.

Nick's POV

I looked at my phone and saw that Miley was calling. I smiled and picked up and said, "Hey, Mi." Miley giggled. She giggled everytime I call her Mi. I love her laugh so much. Then I heard her say, "Hey, Nicky. I'm on my way over right now." I smiled and said, "Okay. Can't wait." She said, "Me too. Bye, Nicky." She hung up and I smiled. A few minutes later I heard the bell ring. I smiled and walked downstairs. I opened the door and my smile faded right away. I said to the person, "What the hell are you doing here?"

-------

Hahahaha. How's that for a chapter? Who could be at the door? Mileyyyyy? Nah. Nick would never talk to her like that. Review? Pleaseeeee? For the girl who's always doing her homework from 2:30 to 9 at night? And for the girl who is always trying to write for you guys? Alright. I'll stop. Lol.


	12. Be mine again

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

---------

Nick's POV

I was glaring at him. He hurts Miley and then he has the guts to come see me at my house. He looked at me and said, "Listen, Nick. I know you have a little…crush on Miley. But just know she's mine. She always will be." I chuckled with no humor and said, "Listen, Justin, you're the one that hurt her. She came to me crying because you had to be ass. And no. I don't have a crush on her. I love her. I was with her for 2 years. You aren't going to ruin that." Justin rolled his eyes and said, "Really? Are you back with her? Can you call her yours? Can you look her in the eyes and tell her you love her?" I looked down and didn't say anything. He continued talking, "Yeah. That's exactly what I thought. Watch, Nick. I'm going to win my girl back."

I looked up at him. I just…I just want to punch him. I have such a strong urge to punch him. But Miley will be here soon. If she sees me about to punch someone, it'll break her heard. I mumbled under my breath and said to him, "Just get out of my house, Justin. Don't talk to me. Or Miley." And then I slammed the door in his face. (Go, Nick!!! Lol.) About five minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I tried to wipe off the annoyed look on my face as I walked over to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Miley smiled big as she saw me. But when she saw that I wasn't smiling or doing anything, her smile faded.

She looked at me and said, "What's wrong, Nick? Are you okay?" I nodded my head and opened the door wider to she can walk in. She walked inside the house and said, "Nick, seriously. What's going on? Is everything alright? Is everything okay with your diabetes?" I sighed and said, "Miley, please calm down. Everything is fine. I'm fine. My diabetes are fine. So let's go in my room and have a good time, alright?" I took her hand and walked upstairs and into my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed. Miley sat down next to me and just stared at me. I looked at her and said, "Miles, come on. Don't stare at me like that. I'm fine. Really. So what would you like to do today?" She crossed her arms and just kept staring at him. She's so stubborn, but I'm not complaining. I sighed and continue talking, "Alright. Justin stopped by before you got here…"

Miley gasped as her eyes widened and she said, "What did he say? God, I'll kill him." I sighed again and said, "He told me to stay away from you. I didn't want to really….start anything fighting so I yelled at him and kicked him out. I'm almost positive that he'll be back." In the middle of me talking, Miley's phone started to vibrate. She looked at it and then she looked back up at me. I narrowed my eyes a little and said, "It's him, isn't it?" She nodded her head and handed him her phone. I opened the text and read it.

_Miles, don't even hangout with Nick. He's such an asshole. He told me he's only hanging out with you because he wants to get with you._

_Justin_

I felt my heart beating faster. I love Miley and she and I know that's not true. I'm saving that for we grow up and grow old together. This guy is such a douche bag. I didn't even feel like texting back. So I just called him. Knowing he thinks it's Miley, he'll definitely answer. Two seconds after the second ring I heard him answer, "Miles, thank god you called." I rolled my eyes and said, "Listen, douche bag. I don't give a crap if you want me near Miley or not. I'm going to stay with her and you're going to do _nothing_ about it, alright? Oh and you're going to leave Miley alone. It's what she want and she told me herself. Right, Miles?" I looked at her. She was just sitting there in shock but she snapped herself out of it and said, "Right. I want you no where near me." I smiled at her weakly and started talking into the phone again, "So next time you come around, it'll be _a lot_ worse. That's a promise, not a threat." And I hung up on him.

I looked at Miley and the second I looked at her, she was hugging me. I smiled a little as I hugged back. She whispered in my ear, "Thank you so much, Nicky." I smiled bigger. I love when she calls me that. I rubbed her back and said, "I love you, Miley." I pulled her away a little, just enough so I can see her. I continued talking, "I mean I _really_ love you. You're my everything. And ever since we started talking again, I've wanted to get back together with you. I know you don't want to because of Georgia and everything but it's nice to try. So we don't know what we're missing out on. Miley, please at least thi—" She cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss as I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Miley's tongue ran along my bottom lip. Without a second thought, I parted my lips. She stuck her tongue in my mouth. This was our first _real_ kiss in a long time and it felt amazing. The way her lips are on top of mine, and her arms around my neck. It feels so right. I bit her bottom lip softly as she pulled away. She looked at me and smiled as she said, "I want to get back together just as much as you do." I smiled big and said, "Well then, will you be mine, Miley?" She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Then she said, "Yes. Of course. But only on one condition." I chuckled and said, "There has to be a condition in our relationship? Okay, okay. Fine. What's the condition?"

Miley smiled bigger and said, "As long as I get to steal your plaid shirts and your t-shirts, we're good." She got up off my lap and ran up the stairs. I laughed as I got up and ran after her. She ran into my room and I ran in after her. I just watched her go through my closet trying to pick out her favorite plaid shirt of mine. I smiled just by thinking about her being mine again. I even tried pinching myself slightly. I got up and walked over to Miley. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mi."

--------

Okay. Does that make up for not posting for so long? Lol, I'm really sorry about that. I really hope you enjoyed this. Please review!!!! I know you'll like this, Alanna!!! Lol, okay. Bye.


	13. Spending Time With My Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES**

**---------**

**Nick's POV**

**Me and Miley are amazing together. Everything is back to the way it used to be. I'm with her. My Miley. My best girl, my girlfriend, and of course, the girl I plan on marrying. Miley's on her bed sleeping. I'm just laying next to her, stroking her hair. I slept at her house last night. She didn't want me to go. Not that I'm complaining. I looked down at her and smiled. I kissed her head softly and just watched her sleep. I slept at her house last night. When I tried leaving, she told me I had to sleep over, I'm not complaining, though. I smiled as she started to stir in my arms. I let go of her so she can move. She opened her eyes slowly and I whispered softly, "Morning, my love." She looked up at me and smiled. She whispered, "Morning, cutie."**

** I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her head. When I tried kissing my way down to her lips, she looked away. I looked at her with a fake pout on my face. She smiled and said, "You don't get a kiss until I brush my teeth." She pouted and continued talking, "I have morning breath." I chuckled and said, "Well, I don't really care but if that's what you want, go brush your teeth." She smiled as she got up and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out and jumped onto the bed. I smiled as I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I kissed back. Everytime we kiss, I love her even more. And I didn't think it was possible to love her any more then I already do. **

** Miley ran her tongue slowly along my bottom lip. Without hesitation, I parted my lips and she explored her tongue in my mouth. (Miley's lucky!!! lol) I started rubbing her waist as I twirled my tongue around her tongue. All of a sudden, when the kiss started getting even better, Miley's little sister Noah came in. Little Noah said, "Eww! Miley and Nick are kissing!" Miley pulled away from me fast and stood up off her bed. She looked at Noah and said, "Noah, what are you doing? You're supposed to knock!" Noah rolled her eyes (xD) and said, "Mom told me to come up here to tell you that breakfast is ready. We didn't know you and Nick would be kissing. Icky." She looked at me and said, "Don't kiss her in the morning. She has baaaad breath." Miley said, "Noah! Out!" I chuckled to myself as Noah walked out of the room.**

** Miley looked at me and I was smiling. She pouted and I put my arms out. She crawled back onto the bed and cuddled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I was talking to my brothers the other day. It was about Before The Storm." She looked up at me with a smile on her face and she said, "What were you guys saying?" I smiled and said, "Well, we were thinking that me and you could record the song. And then we can put it on our album. I would love to record the song with you, Mi." She smiled bigger and said, "Well then, when do we record?" I smiled and said, "We can go into the studio tomorrow and start."**

** Miley looked so cute and beautiful when she gets all excited. I love her so much. I softly stroked her hair and I whispered into her ear, "I love you, Mi. So, so much." She looked up at me with a smile on her face and said, "I love you too, Nicky." I smiled and started singing softly into her ear, **

"**I've got sunshine,**

**On a cloudy day**

**When it's cold outside, **

**I've got the month of May**

**I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**Miley (Miley, Miley)**

**Talkin' 'bout Miley (Miley)**

**I've got so much honey,**

**The bees envy me**

**I've got a sweeter song**

**Than the birds in the trees **

**I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**Miley (Miley, Miley)**

**Talkin' 'bout Miley (Miley)**

**Ooooh, Hoooo.**

Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May 

**With my girl."**

** Miley was smiling big and watching me. I stroked her cheek softly and said, "Any rainy day with you is a perfect day. (Awwwhhh! lol.) Her smile grew bigger and she said, "Did I ever how sweet you are? And how much I love you?" I smiled and said, "Have I ever told you that there's not enough words in this world to describe my love for you." She smiled and kissed my cheek over and over. She slowly kissed her way to my neck. I smiled as I rubbed her back. I said jokingly, "Miley Ray, are you trying to seduce me?" She laughed lightly against my neck and said, "Depends. Do you want me to seduce you?" She bit down on my neck a little and I smiled. I said, "Hmm, not sure. Maybe. Maybe not." She smiled and pulled away as she said, "Well, too bad. I want food." She got up and walked to the door of her room. I laughed and said, "You tease." She looked at me and said, "Come have breakfast and maybe you'll get more." She laughed and ran out and downstairs into the kitchen. **

** I chuckled and got off of Miley's bed. I followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. Her parents looked at me. They looked confused. I kinda forgot that I stayed overnight without them knowing. I looked at them and said, "Uhm, I kinda slept over last night." Miley looked at her parents and said, "Oh. Right. Nick slept over last night." She smiled innocently at them and went back to eating her food. I smiled slightly at her. Then I looked at her parents again and said, "We didn't do anything. We were just talking all night and fixing up our song." Tish smiled at me and said, "It's okay, Nick. You know we love having you love. Right, Billy?" Billy looked up from his food and said, "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Just as long as that ring stays on your finger. (Hahaha! Maybe the ring WON'T stay on. ;) We'll see how the spirit moves me, lol.)" **

** Miley started choking on her food. I looked at her and she calmed down after a minute. I put a hand over my chest and sighed of relief. Miley looked at her dad and said, "Dad, please. Don't ever. EVER. Say that again." Tish smiled and said, "Me and your father have to do some things today so you're going to have to watch Noah. Nick, you can bring Frankie if you want." Noah looked up with a big smile on her face and said, "Frankie's coming over?! Oh my gosh! I have to go clean my room!" She got up and ran out of the room. I laughed. Tish laughed too and said, "Well, that's one day to get her to clean her room." Miley finished her food and said, "What time are you guys leaving?" **

**Tish got up and started putting all the dishes into the sink and said, "We're leaving at about noon." Miley looked at me and said, "It's 9:30. Can we go to the movies or something before we have to babysit?" I looked over at her mom to see if it was okay and she nodded her head. Billy stood up and walked over to them, "Just make sure you guys are back at 11:30. 11:40 the latest." Miley nodded her head and looked at me and said, "Let's go get ready." I said to her, "I actually have to go home to take a shower and then get dressed there. I'll be back in like…15, 20 minutes. Something like that." She smiled and said, "Okay. I'll be wearing your shirt today. Hmm. Maybe the red plaid one..?" I laughed and kissed her and pulled away slowly. Then I said, "I'll be back." I walked out. I walked into my house and upstairs. I took a quick shower and walked into my room. I changed into my black skinny jeans and one of my tight white t-shirts. I know Miley loves those. I put on my converse and I walked out of my room.**

**I walked downstairs and I saw Frankie sitting in the living room playing video games with Joe. I rolled my eyes. Joe's a 20 year old, still playing video games. I chuckled and walked into the living room. I looked at Frankie and said, "Frankie, me and Miley are going to the movies. On our way back we're going to pick you up and bring you over to Miley's. You and Noah can hang out there, okay?" Frankie looked up at me with a big smile on his face and said, "Really?!" He looked over at Joe and continued talking, "Sorry, bro. But I have better things to do. Like, getting ready." He got off the couch and ran upstairs. Joe just sat there pretending to pout. I laughed and said, "I'm leaving now. Tell Kevin where I am if he's looking." Joe kept pouting and said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked out. I walked over to Miley's house and knocked on the door. I kept thinking about what she's wearing. She looks beautiful in anything, really.**

**In the middle of my thoughts, the door opened and it was Miley. I knew she was only teasing me about wearing one of my shirts considering she's standing at the door with her short denim shorts on and her black tank top. She looked beautiful. Her long tan legs. Her whole body is tan. I smiled as I looked at her. She looked at me and smiled as she said, "Nicholas, are you checking me out?" I laughed and said jokingly, "It's what I do best." She smiled and said, "Well in that case, you'll never get any of your shirts back. And I will be taking more." I laughed again and said, "Come on. Tell your parents that you're going to the movies with your awesome boyfriend. Oh and tell your dad that we WON'T be watching the movie." I was joking of course. I mean, yeah. We might be making out the whole time but I wouldn't want her dad knowing. **

**Miley laughed and yelled into the house, "Mom, dad! I'm going to movies with Nick now. We'll be back soon!" She fully walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. I put my arm around her waist and said, "On the way back I'm gonna pick up Frankie and then we'll go back to your house." Miley looked at me and said, "Okay. So, we should see The Lonely Bones. That looks like a really good movie. I wonder how the girl got killed. Hmm." I smiled and said, "If that's what you want to see, then that's what we'll see." She smiled bigger and said, "Nicky?" I looked at her. I love when she calls me 'Nicky'. I smiled and said, "Yeah, Mi?" She smiled bigger and said, "Do you know how happy I am to be with you again?" I smiled bigger and rubbed her waist as I said, "Not as happy as I am, baby."**

**------------**

**So, I have a few things to say and ask. One, I'm really sorry this took me so long to put out. Two, do you guys really want me to keep going with the story? Please show me you want me to continue by review a lot and telling me to stay. Again, I'm really sorry. I'm always so busy. Three, this isn't fan fiction related at ALL. There's this song I was listening to and I found it hilarious so I thought I'd show it to you guys.**

**.**

**^^^^ that's the link to the song. Tell me what you think of that. Four, Alanna, get your ass on AIM! Lol and five, review, review, review!!!**


	14. Update, so sorry!

Omg. I'm so sorry that I'm taking so long just to put out the next chapter. I haven't been on my computer that much. Ever since I got my ipod touch, it's like I have my computer in my hands. I'll try to get more chapters up. After I put this update up, I'm going to try writing my other chapters for this series. Just tell me if you want me to keep writing? Again, I'm REALLY sorry. ):


	15. Nothing Has Changed

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES

---------

Nick's POV

Miley and I have decided that we didn't want to go to the movies. So instead, we walked to the park. When we got to the park, I sat on the swing and Miley sat on my lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "I love you so much, Mi." She smiled and turned her head a little bit. Just enough so she can see me. Then she said to me, "I love you too, Nicky." I smiled and turned her body around so she was still on my lap and facing me. I put my hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek softly with my thumb. She smiled and leaned in closer to my face. I leaned in too and kissed her softly. Miley kissed me back and put her hands on my shoulders. I rubbed her waist slowly up and down and ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She invitingly parted her lips. My tongue explored her mouth.

Our tongue rubbed against each other and twirled. This felt so right. She's the only one I would ever want to be with. The only one I would ever want to kiss like this. After a few minutes of kissing, she finally broke the kiss. I smiled and said, "You're perfect, Mi." She smiled and said, "Well, thank you. But we have to go get Frankie and go back to my house." I pretended to pout and said, "Fine, fine, fine." Miley smiled and got off my lap. She's so beautiful.

When we picked up Frankie, we headed back to Miley's house. We walked into her house and she yelled out, "Mom, dad, I'm home. Noah, come downstairs and see who's here to visit you." I looked down at Frankie and ruffled his hair. He was so excited about seeing Noah, he didn't even notice I was even there. I laughed quietly and took Miley's hand. She intertwined our fingers as she watched Noah walk to the top of the stairs. Noah saw Frankie and yelled, "Frankie!" She ran down the stairs and over to Frankie. They hugged each other and jumped up and down. I looked at Miley and she looked at me. She smiled and said, "Noah bear, go play with Frankie in your room." Noah took Frankie's hand and pulled him upstairs and into her room.

Miley's parents walked over to us and her mom sad, "We'll be back later on. Thank you both for watching them." She kissed Miley's forehead and walked out with Miley's dad. Miley looked at me and said, "I'm so hungry." Then she walked into the kitchen. I chuckled to myself. That's definitely something my Miley would do. I walked after her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She turned her head a little bit to look at me and smiled. I kissed her soft lips lightly. She kissed back and turned her body around so it's facing me. She wraps her arms around my neck and glides her tongue slowly along my bottom lip. I smiled into the kiss and gladly parted my lips.

Miley's tongue slowly slid into my mouth and explored around. I lightly sucked on her tongue and pulled her closer. Miley played with the buttons on my shirt and twirled her tongue around mine. I pulled away slowly after a few minutes, breathing a little heavy. She was breathing heavy too and she smiled. I smiled and said, "I love you, Mi." Miley smiled bigger and said, "I love you too, Nicky." I pulled her closer and rubbed her lower back with one hand. I used my other hand to stroke her hair and said, "I'm really glad we're back together, Miles. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Miley scratched the back of my neck softly with her nails and said, "I'm happy too, Nicky." She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my chest. I continued to stroke her hair and I leaned my head on hers. She pulled away slightly, just enough to look at me. Then she said, "Not to like, ruin the moment. But I'm _really_ hungry." I laughed lightly and said, "Okay, what do you want to eat? I'll make you something." Miley smiled and said, "You're going to think this is like, really disgusting. But I want to try grilled cheese with ketchup."

I gave her a disgusted look and she smiled cutely at me. I laughed and said, "You know what? I shouldn't be that surprised. That sounds like something you would do. Anyways, you go sit in the living room. I'll bring it into you when it's done." She kissed my cheek and said, "Okay. Thank you, Nicky." I smiled and she walked into the living room.

About ten minutes later, I walked into the living room with the grilled cheese with ketchup in it and a glass of coke. Just like she liked. I put the dish and glass on the coffee table in front of her and sat next to her on the couch. She looked at me and said, "Mmm, thank you. That looks sooo good." She moved up a little bit and grabbed half of the grilled cheese. She took a bite out the half and looked at me. I was making a disgusted face again. She covered her mouth and laughed at the face I was making. I smiled and leaned over. I kissed the hand that was over her mouth. She smiled, swallowed the food and said, "Okay, this is so good. I'm going to have this more often."

I rolled my eyes playfully and said, "Miley Ray Cyrus, you are a very weird little girl. But I love you anyway." She smiled and took a another bite and said, "I love you too, Nicholas." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her as we sat there and she finished eating her food.

Miley makes me the happiest man alive. I have to take her somewhere special.

---------

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took long to come out. But here it is. I'll work on the next one as soon as I put this up. Please review and tell me what you think? You're all amazing. The people who read my story, of course. Lol.


	16. I have a surprise for you, Mi

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS AND TO DISNEY, AND TO MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO CLAIM THE PLOT BECAUSE I JUST DON'T. I DON'T OWN NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS. OR MILEY RAY CYRUS, OR ANY OF THEIR FAMILIES. THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES**

**---------**

**Nick's POV**

**A few hours later, Miley, Noah, Frankie, and me were all sitting around the coffee table in the living room playing Trouble. Miley's parents walked in. Miley looked up and said, "Hey, guys." Her parents smiled and walked into the living room. Her mom said, "Hey, guys. How was your night?" We all nodded our heads and Frankie said, "Noah said I can come over tomorrow!" I looked at Frankie and said, Frank, don't invite yourself over." Frankie looked at me and said, "Well, if you didn't hear what I said. Noah **_**invited**_** me over." **

**Miley laughed and looked at me. Then she said, "He got you there." I rolled my eyes playfully and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and looked back at her parents. Miley's mom smiled and said, "Well, Frankie. We'll be glad to have you back here again. As a matter of fact, Nick. You should have your parents and brothers come over for dinner tomorrow night. Miley groaned and said, "Mom, come on." I chuckled and said, "Hey, it's no problem. I'll ask them." Miley looked at me and said, "Let's go up to my room." I kissed her head and said, "Actually, I wanted to take you somewhere tonight." She looked at me and said, "Where?" **

**I smiled and said, "It's a surprise. Now go get ready. I'll go bring Frankie home, change and then I'll come right back." She nodded her head. I kissed her head and stood up. I looked over to Frankie and said, "Come on, buddy. We'll come back tomorrow. Say bye to Noah." Frankie pouted and looked at Noah. Noah put her arms out and wrapped them around Frankie's neck. They hugged and I looked down at Miley. She was watching them and smiling. I smiled and walked over to the front door.**

**Finally, Frankie walked over to me. I looked at them and said, "I'll be back in a little while." Miley smiled at me and stood up. I smiled and walked out with Frankie. We drove home and walked inside. As soon as we walked inside, I smelt my mom's cooking. Her cooking is amazing. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom. I looked at her and said, "Hey, mom. Miley's mom wanted all of us to go there tomorrow night for dinner." She looked up from her cooking and said, "Sure, honey. I haven't seen Miley's parents in such a long time. Me and her mom really need to catch up." I chuckled and said, "Whatever you say, mom. I'm taking Miley out. So I'll be back later." She nodded her head and went back to her cooking. I walked upstairs and changed into a better shirt and pants(I don't feel like explaining, lol). I walked back downstairs and looked at my mom. I said to her, "Mom, I'm going to pick up Miley now. I'll be back later." She looked up from her cooking again and said, "Okay, sweetie. Don't be back too late." I nodded my head and walked out of the house. **

**I got into my car and drove to Miley's house. When I got to her, I got out of the car and over to her front door. I knocked a only a minute later, Miley opened the door. She looked so beautiful. She had a baby blue strapless dress on that ended a little above his knee. I smiled as I looked at her face. She had a little bit of mascara on and purple eye shadow. Not the bright kind of purple. But the dark purple. And her lips were a shade of light pink from her lip gloss. She left her long, beautiful hair down. It's so naturally wavy. I could tell she redid her highlights. Just something else that's beautiful about her. She looked at me and said, "Are you okay? You've been staring at me for five minutes without saying anything." I snapped out of my little thinking trance and looked at her. I smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking how beautiful you look tonight." She smiled and blushed. Then she said, "Well, thank you. So, where are you taking me?"**

**I chucked and said, "Miles, there's no way I'm telling you. You should know that by now." I smiled at her and she pouted playfully. I chuckled again and said, "Yeah, that won't work. I'm sorry." She smiled and said, "Fine then. Let me just tell my parents I'm leaving. Hold on a sec." She stepped back into her house a little bit. I listened to her yell towards the stairs, telling her parents that she's leaving with me now. I sometimes wonder how they feel when they realize that their daughter is always with her boyfriend. I know they trust her. Who wouldn't trust such a trustworthy person? But sometimes I wonder if they really trust me. Miley interrupted my thoughts by stepping out of her house all the way and closing the door. She was standing close. Our faces were only inches away. **

**She smiled and pulled me closer. I smiled and put my hand on her cheek. I looked into her eyes and pulled her even closer. She softly kissed me. I kissed her back and within a second, her lips were parted. I smiled into the kiss and slowly pushed my tongue into her mouth. I felt Miley's tongue rub slowly against mine. I rubbed her lower back and pulled away slowly. She pouted and said, "Why do you always have to pull away?" I smiled and said, "Miles, come on. We have to get going." She sighed, "I mean not just now. But before, when we were kissing in the kitchen, you pulled away. Now you pulled away. Why can't we ever make out like a normal couple?" I didn't really know what to say. So I just sighed and looked at her. She realized I didn't know what to say and she sighed again. Then she said, "Nevermind. Let's just go to dinner."**

**I sighed and said, "Miles, I'm sorry I pull away. Don't be upset.." She nodded her head. I took her hand and brought it up to my lips. I kissed her hand softly and she smiled a little bit. I kissed her cheek and walked to my car with her. I opened the door for her. She said 'thank you' and got into the car. I closed the door and got into the driver's seat. **

**When we got to the restaurant, I got out of the car and walked around the car. I opened Miley's door before she could open it. She smiled at me and got out of the car. I smiled and look her hand. We walked to the doors of the restaurant and I opened the door for her. She smiled and kissed my cheek. Then she walked inside. I smiled as I followed her inside. The waitress gave us our seats. I smiled at Miley and pulled her seat out for her. She kissed my cheek and said, "You're such a gentleman, Nicholas." I chuckled and sat across from her. **

**After we ate dinner and Miley ate her dessert, I looked at her and said, "I'm taking you somewhere after this, too." She looked back at me and said, "Nicky, come on. You do enough for me. You don't need to do anything else." I smiled at her and reached across the table. I took her hand, lifted it up and kissed it softly. She smiled and I ran my thumb across the back of her hand. Then I finally said, "Mi, you deserve anything and everything in this world." She smiled bigger and I saw her blush slightly. She leaned over the table a little bit and kisses my cheek. She kissed all the way to my ear. Then she whispered into my ear, "I love you, Nicky." She kissed my earlobe softly. That gave me chills. She always had a way of making me feel like that. That's one of the things I love about her.**

**I smiled bigger and said, "I love you too, Mi. So much." She kissed my cheek again. I saw the waiter coming back over to us. I looked up at him and I said, "Can we have the check please?" He took our plates away and said, "Yes, Mr. Jonas." He walked away from us. I looked back at Miley and said, "If I didn't come here the other day and tell them to not give me special treatment, we would probably have a free meal." She laughed and said, "Gosh, Nick. Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?" I knew she was joking. So I smiled at her and I played along, "I know, I know. Next time we go out, I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut. I'll just let all the fans run around us and attack us with questions. Asking us for autographs. And basically completely ruin our date." She laughed again and that made me smile. I try to keep a straight face when I joke around so I can actually make it seem real.**

**But with Miley, I'll always smile. She always knows how to put a smile on my face. That's what I love about her so much. The waiter brought back our check and set it on the table. He smiled at me and I smiled back just to be polite. When he walked away, I looked at Miley. She was holding her laugh in. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully at her. I picked up the check and looked at the price. Then I got out my wallet and got the money out. I set the check and the money on the table and stood up. I looked down at Miley and said, "Ready for your surprise?" She pouted and said, "Please just tell me now. I promise t act surprised when we get there." I laughed and walked over to her. I took her hands and pulled her up gently. I kissed her nose lightly and said, "I'm sorry, Mi. But I'm not telling you." She pouted more and I smiled.**

**----------**

**A few minutes later when we got to where the surprise was, I got out of my car and walked to Miley's side. I opened the door for her. I kissed her forehead and said, "Close your eyes. I'll lead you there." Miley rolled her eyes playfully and closed her eyes. I smiled and I took her hand. She intertwined our fingers right away. **

**I smiled bigger and started walking. When we walked to where the surprise was, I checked if her eyes were still closed. They were. I smiled and stopped walking. She was moving her free hand around to see if she could feel for anything. When she didn't, she turned her head towards where I was standing because she heard me laughing lightly. She pouted and said, "Come on. Can I open my eyes now?" **

**I smiled and said, "Nope. One second." She kept pouting. I leaned over and kissed both of her eyelids softly. I looked at her and she was smiling. I kissed my way slowly over to her earlobe. Then I whispered into her ear, "Okay. Open your eyes." She opened her eyes and they quickly widened. She put her hand over her mouth and whispered, "Oh my god…"**

**----------**

**What's the surprise??!! What is it?! What is it?! Well, I hope you like this. Please, please, pleaseeeee review. Thanks. (: **


End file.
